Los Aztecas
The largest organized group in the Saltlands, Los Aztecas formed from three smaller tribes. Despite losing a large group of warriors under Black Mask, they still pose a great threat to anyone in the region. History Los Aztecas formed as a cohesive group on November 12th 2136, after three different tribes came together to settle disputes. This would come in the form of honor fights, with over a dozen tribals killed before the chiefs entered the circle. Fighting over grazing lands and watering holes, the three would fight for twenty minutes before Chief Eversor of the Wahaxa tribe stood alone. Despite now ruling all three tribes, Eversor would allow them to return to their roamings under one of their own for his sub-chiefs, with orders to return to that clearing every year. This process would work well until 2140 when the Yelgi tribe reported harassment by Comancheros at several water holes. Eversor would respond by spreading the tribe among the others, and with their combined strength the mixed groups were able to claim more ground. The two bands would continue to migrate and regroup until 2143 when Eversor ordered a third tribe composed of all three reformed, and for all to swear oaths to each other to help if needed. This done the tribes were christened Aztecas by Eversor, and told to disperse and grow. The tribes would do this, migrating to the southern portion of the Saltlands, where they either dislodged or absorbed the native tribes of the area, as well as adapting their Goat herding. By 2170 the Aztecas were the largest tribe in the southern portion of the Saltlands, and bands of them roamed into the district and the dominion as well. Their size would also bring a fair share of enemies, both tribal and otherwise, many of whom were forced to band together to fight. The largest of these groups would be destroyed at Bad Water in 2174, when the Aztecas forced their enemies into the alkaloid pond and cut them down, turning the water to blood. This ensured the tribe's dominance in the region with other groups either paying homage or preparing for their own ends. This dominance would end in 2201 with the death of High Chief Waba, and the resulting succession conflict. Having a dozen children and many wives, each of whom claimed to be his heir and would manage to convince the various bands to support them. This civil war would last just over eleven years due to the nomadic nature of the tribe, and would see more conflict with outsiders looking to take advantage of the situation, than between the bands. The number of claimants were whittled down during this time, until Red Skies killed his last brother and his followers at Clean Sands, becoming High Chief to a tribe of less than half their previous number. This reduction would prove somewhat beneficial however, as the remaining Aztecas now had more room per group, allowing them to regrow at a faster rate. The civil war would also weaken the enemies who had chosen to fight them, and many of the Comancheros would be killed shortly after. By 2234 the tribe had regrown to four-hundred and even ranged beyond the Saltlands into the Royal Dominion. This would be fraught with conflict however, with battles fought often, both with settlers and other tribes. This situation was the same in the Saltlands, but changed in the 2240s when Julius Augustus declared the First Southern Crusade, which drew together many tribes and outlaws to try and repel the Papists. This would be unsuccessful and the Aztecas easily expanded north over the weakened tribes, many of whom would join them for protection. Many in the tribe were satisfied to take advantage of these developments until Chief Skies death, and his son Gray Face succeeded him. Face was raised in the same nomadic fashion as his father, but spent much of his time with the various shamen of the tribe. He would feel a calling early on that only solidified when he came across missionaries from the Papal States. Aghast at these strangers' practices, Face and his guard would club the Northerners to death, and burn their bodies. Face would carry this hate with him, and when he took power his first act would be to burn the missions nearby his tribes, as well as attack the converted tribes. These attacks would improve relations with other pagan tribes which gave the Aztecas diplomatic influence as the 2250s went on. The Aztecas would begin to trade with Arms Dealers in the 2260s as Papal fiefs began to retaliate against tribal raids, both of which would up to the Second Saltlands Crusade in 2267, Which Chief Face eagerly Awaited as a rallying cry. The Aztecas would be led not by their leader however, but by Black Mask, a might warchief with a similar outlook to Face. Lending a hundred warriors to the death worshiper, The Aztecas would also guard their southern lands against the British. The report of Black Mask's death and his army's defeat would devastate the tribe, with chief Face himself not leaving his tent for three days. The tribals would be forced to surrender some of their land to rivals, though they continued to raid these groups during the 2270s. Gray Face would continue to feed his hate of the Catholics to the salt mutants, though the tribe lost much of it's influence with the northern tribes, especially after the Bone-Eaters converted and were taken into the papal folds.The tribe would form an alliance with the Saltlands Defense League in 2276 after the later killed Oscar Montera, though both sides would privately acknowledge the agreement wouldn't last. As 2287 comes to a close, The Aztecas have a new generation of warriors ready and are eyeing the papists to the north, especially the traitorous Bone-Eaters. Government Los Aztecas is composed of scattered nomadic bands with shared beliefs, culture, and a common leader. The High Chief is a hereditary position dating back to Chief Eversor and has been passed down upon death, but one person cannot effectively rule the tribe, so there are sub-chiefs for every band. These sub-chiefs are by the people of their bands and as a result are more qualified to make the decisions for their groups, and are assisted and advised by a cadre of medicine men and shamen who interpret signs and omens. Beliefs The Aztecas believe themselves to be the greatest tribe in the Saltlands and that they should posses it all. They have a passionate hatred of non-salt mutants, especially the British and the Papists. Like most tribes they are polytheistic, with deities responsible for natural phenomenon they experience like rain, sand cactus, which are worshiped at altars and given offerings to gain their favor. Category:Tribals Category:Raiders Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico Category:Groups